waltdisneyfandomcom-20200224-history
Love (2019 film)
Love is a 2019 American 2D and 3D animated computer-animated musical fantasy-comedy film produced by Walt Disney Animation Studios and released by Walt Disney Pictures. It is the 59rd animated feature produced by Walt Disney Animation Studios. Inspired by Hans Christian Andersen's fairy tale The Steadfast Tin Soldier, the film tells the story of a One soldier stands on a single leg, a paper ballerina with a Princess, two toys rabbit and teddy bear, Jack in the box angrily, where a rat demands, is swallowed by a fish. Love underwent several story treatments for years before being commissioned in 2015, with a Directed by Chris Buck and Stevie Wermers-Skelton, Produced by Peter Del Vecho and Dorothy McKim, and screenplay by Rob Edwards (2D Animation) and Steve Goldberg (3D Animation). It features the voices of Jacob Bertrand, Ryan Potter, Kristin Chenoweth, John Travolta, Hugh Laurie, Mark Williams and Peter Dinklage. David Newman, who had worked on Disney's, was hired to compose the film's orchestral score, while husband-and-wife songwriting team Robert Lopez and Kristen Anderson-Lopez wrote the songs. Love premiered at the El Capitan Theatre on March 29 2019, and went into general theatrical release on November 8. It was met with strongly positive reviews from critics and audiences, and some film critics considered Love to be the best Disney animated feature film and musical since the studio's renaissance era. The film was also a massive commercial success; it accumulated nearly $1.3 billion in worldwide box office revenue, $400 million of which was earned in the United States and Canada and $247 million of which was earned in Canada. It ranks as the highest-grossing animated film of all time, the fifth highest-grossing film of all time, the highest-grossing film of 2019, and the third highest-grossing film in Canada. Love won two Academy Awards for Best Animated Feature and Best Original Song ("Dreams"), the Golden Globe Award for Best Animated Feature Film, the BAFTA Award for Best Animated Film, five Annie Awards (including Best Animated Feature) Plot The film is set in a post-Toys Boy name Peter, Tin Soldier name Charlie, Ballerina name Nina, Rabbit toy and Teddy bear name Rico and Looney, Jack in the Box name King Snoops, Rat name Hubie and Fish name Rothbart. Voice cast *Jacob Bertrand as Peter the 09-year-old Human and Toys *Ryan Potter as Charlie the Tin Soldier on one leg *Kristin Chenoweth as Nina The Paper Ballerina *Hugh Laurie and Mark Williams as Rico and Looney a comic-relief rabbit and teddy bear who dreams of experiencing laughter *Peter Dinklage as King Snoops a Jack in the Box *Cheech Marin as Hubie a Rat *John Travolta as William, Peter father *Paul Briggs as Rothbart a fish *Alan Tudyk as Duke of Marc/Captain Soldier *Hank Azaria as Fat Tony, Peter son *Christopher Lloyd as Rasputin, a power-toy sorcerer *Tom Kenny, Paul Kandel, Bud Luckey and Jim Cummings as Snoops's henchmen *Corey Burton, Jess Harnell, Rob Paulsen, Jeff Bennett and Maurice LaMarche as Firehouse Five Musical Toy *Chris Williams as John, a Fish Merchant *Charlie Adler as Ed The Hyena *Frank Welker as Jaq a Cat *Jesse Corti as the Narrator: The narrator's voice is heard only at the beginning of the film. Songs *"Working the Toys" - Toys miners *"Melody Music Box" - William and Peter *"Laughter" - Rico and Looney *"Dreams" - Nina The Paper Ballerina *"It's Mine" - King Snoops *"Celebration" - Hubie a Rat, Ed a Rat and The Rat *"Dreams (Reprise)" - Peter, Nina The Paper Ballerina and Charlie the Tin Soldier *"Just Like We Dreamed It" (End Credits) - Renee Sands & Ruben Martinez Music and sound design Production On August 3, 2016 Disney announced at D23 Expo that director Chris Buck (Frozen) and Stevie Wermers-Skelton (The Ballad of Nessie) Produced Peter Del Vecho and Dorothy McKim is directing an computer-animated musical fantasy-comedy film with a working title Love from Walt Disney Animation Studios. The film is scripted by Jared Bush, is scheduled for a March 29 release. Ryan Potter was reportedly in talks to voice a character in the film. According to Howard, Love will be different from other toy anthropomorphic films, where toy either live in the toys world or in the human world. The concept, where toys live in a modern world designed by toys, was well received by chief creative officer John Lasseter, who lifted when he proposed the idea for the film. Category:Animated films Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Toys Category:2019 films Category:Disney animated films Category:Hans Christian Andersen Category:Based on The Steadfast Tin Soldier Category:Films